A Warrior's Courage: The Shambling Path Prologue
by Arolra
Summary: Prologue to story.


**A Warrior's Courage: The Shambling Path (Prologue)**

"_Lilyfur! Wake up! First Sprucetail and now you! Please wake up! Lilyfur! Please…"_

The screech and wails of Galepelt could be heard throughout the entire valley. Normally, Rainbowstripe would tease her friend about scaring off every piece of prey from between here and the Crescent Hill, but Rainbowstripe could hardly think straight through her grief. Lilyfur used to be so young and healthy, but her starved body just couldn't take the long-legged one's poison. Rainbowstripe edged forward to comfort her friend, then decided to give Galepelt some space. Galepelt had loved her sister like no other cat, and the fact that Lilyfur was now gone seemed to cruel.

As Rainbowstripe slowly paced away, Duskstar emerged suddenly from her den. The leader's eyes were wide and surprised, as if she was expecting an attack.

"_Rainbowstripe! What in Starclan is going on? Who's wailing? Are we under attack by Marshclan again?" _Duskstar's voice was agitated and filled with fatigue, as she had not had a good night's sleep in many sunrises.

"_Lilyfur is d…d…dead. She died overnight." _Rainbowstripe could hardly keep back all the sorrow and bitterness that raged inside of her. Duskstar seemed to think quite the same, as she was kin with Lilyfur. The two-she cats shared a moment of silence.

"_Lilyfur was a great warrior. The clans will remember her for seasons and season on end, and I certainly know that you and Galepelt will. But Lightclan has to get ready now for that meeting. If you will, please alert Flightcloud. I need a word with him before we set off." _And with that, Duskstar padded up the cliff, undoubtedly to tell the elders of Lilyfur's death.

Rainbowstripe went back into the warrior's den. Scanning throughout the mass of sleeping cats, she located Flightcloud, a ginger tom with white stripes. He seemed to be waking, which was a good thing. Though the deputy would sacrifice everything for his clan, he could sometimes be as grouchy as the elders when it came to sleep.

"_Flightcloud, Duskstar wants me to ask you to go talk with her. I think it is about the meeting. Hurry up Flightcloud! You might be able to say goodbye to Blossomflower and your kits before we leave." _That made the deputy come to his paws. His kits were born only two sunrises ago, and he spent every spare moment admiring them in the nursery. With a slight yawn, he padded out of the warrior's den as other cats awoke.

With her paws free, Rainbowstripe walked over to the apprentice's den to check up on her apprentice, Branchpaw. He had recently recovered from a bad case of whitecough. Even though the medicine cat Darkspot had told him it was okay to leave the medicine cat den, Branchpaw still had a slight cough that affected his breathing occasionally during battle training. Rainbowstripe was relieved to find his breaths long and steady as she stuck her head in.

Talonpaw, who was already awake exclaimed, _"Hey Rainbowstripe! Is Duskstar awake? Is he gonna let us go to the meeting?" _His voice woke up the other four apprentices, who grumbled and blinked their eyes. They were slower than usual to arouse, as they were weakened by hunger. Even though it was newleaf, heavy floods had all five clans starved.

But even starvation could not keep back their enthusiasm and curiosity. _"Who's going? Do you think Duskstar will let us? Can we all come?"_ Their voices drowned out all other sound. With a **_mrrow _**of amusement, Rainbowstripe said, "That's for Duskstar to say, not me. But if you five behave, she might let you…"

Rainbowstripe did not need to go, because at that moment all five of the apprentice's mouths clamped shut. "They must really want to go, if they are willing to be that quiet," thought Rainbowstripe. She was quite amused. But her amusement could not temper her hunger.

Duskstar's voice could be heard from above as she got the attention of the clan. _"Warriors of Lightclan, gather forth. I have decided that all warriors with their apprentices shall be going to the meeting. Icestorm_ _has predicted that the meeting will be trouble, and I want every warrior there if battle breaks out." _Duskstar nodded at Icestorm the medicine cat, then continued. _"Furthermore, it is crucial the five clans do not fight each other. At hard times like this, Lightclan must remember their sworn duty to Starclan."_

The clan warriors padded forward, led by Duskstar and Flightcloud. The leader led the clan through the forest, across the river and finally into the star clearing.

In the centre of the clearing was a huge rock, with five cracks that led from it to form a five-pointed star. At end of each star was a tree. The clan gathered between two cracks while Duskstar hunched her powerful muscles and leapt onto the Hightstone.

The other clans had already arrived. In usual times the warriors would strike up friendly conversation but today, everyone just stared cautiously at other clan warriors. Every cat's ribs were showing…

Tired and wounded, Duskstar led her clan back to camp, many hours later. When discussing what to do about the shortage of prey and the poisoning of the land, frustration had broken out and the first and last battle at Highstone occurred.

When she got back to camp, she leapt onto the cliff edge and announced, _"It has ended. The five clans cannot stay together as it always was. We must walk our separate paths now. Tomorrow, we leave." _And with that, Duskstar leapt off the cliff edge and into her den.

Watching her leader in stunned silence, Rainbowstripe silently sat down and mourn. The camp of her ancestors…she would be leaving tomorrow. _"Oh Starclan, what will we do…"_

End of Prologue


End file.
